DE 102 28 610 A1 discloses a method for verifying a control program running on an electronic arithmetic-logic unit, in which method at least one bypass function is coupled to specified interfaces by means of dynamic links. A bypass routine loaded into the memory of the electronic arithmetic-logic unit has read access to statically available data.
EP 2 881 858 A1 discloses a method for changing the software in the memory of an electronic controller, in which method a bypass routine is filed in the main memory of the controller and the memory address is stored in a table. A service function reads out the address from the table and invokes the bypass routine. By deleting the table entry, the bypass routine can be exchanged at the runtime of the controller. The information about the variables processed by the program routine comes from a technical description file which contains, inter alia, the memory addresses of the variables.